gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlecry (2013)
The Fifth season of Battlecry Returns on air with the New TV Partner ITS and it will be at the ITS Studios in Maximino Hizon Elementary School in Manila, as part of the Catching Breath at 25 campaign and the February Sweep of ITS, The Theme for this Season is Hotel and Restaurant Managment. Synopsis is the Hosts for the 2013 Battlecry season.]] SBC No Longer to aired Battlecry On November 30,2012 SBC1 and SBC2 are Not aired the Show's Fifth season due to Dominance of Morning Show New Day. Transition to ITS Last December 20,2012, SBC1 (The Obrero Network), ITS (The Hizon Network) and MBC (The Rizal Network) wanted to hosted the Battlecry for 2013 , on January 16,2013 The ITS and Hizon are the Hosts for the Second Time in Two years The Studios located in the Doorway of Maximino Hizon Elementary School in Manila, The Studio's of a Network's Morning Show Hizon Live!. Hosting Rumors On January 21, ITS rumored that Kyle Gallner and Margo Martindale as Hosts with Zoey Deutch (News), J.D. Evermore (Sports), Tiffany Boone (Weather), and Andrea Frankle (Showbiz) Other Segments are Lance E. Nichols (Business), Camille Balsamo (Traffic), Eileen Atkins (Politics), and Leslie Castay (Reporter), but TESDA Rumored that Deutch and Joffrey de Narda are the Host but Rumored that Nastasia Scott rejoined ITS to Host the Show alongside Billy Crawford, However the show host is announced on February 7 during The Show, but for now the first week on air Still with Chad Lowe and Laura Leighton (Host), with Kiara Belen (News). Brendan Robinson (Sports). Deutch (Weather) and Dawn Richards (Showbiz). Reshuffling Monfort and Brosnahan as Hosts On February 7, Showtime Management announced that Ex-Ateneo Stalwart Emman Monfort and Unknown Rachel Brosnahan as the Host replacing Lowe and Leighton, Student Radio DJ Zoey Deutch replacing Belen in News, Nobody's Perfect Villain Jackson Rathbone replacing Gallner in Sports and Former Network 4 Reporter Laura Slade Wiggins replacing the News-Bound Deutch. Presenters Weekday ITS and PTS edition (February 4-7) Weekday ITS and PTS edition (February 8-March 1) ABCW Edition Weekend edition Other Personnel Substitutes * [[]]: * [[]]: * [[]]: * [[]]: * [[]]: Battle Reporters Television * Solenn Heusaff (Play TV1) * Nastasia Scott and Laura James (SBC1) * Kiara Belen (ITS) * Bella Thorne (ABCW) * Maan Macapangal (PTS) * LJ Reyes (Play TV2) * Leila Goldkuhl (SBC2) * Alexa Vega (MBC) Radio * J.K. Simmons (Play Radio1) * [[]] (Play Radio2) * [[]] (Play Radio3) * Amanda Crew (SBC Radio One) * Ahna O'Reilly (SBC Radio Two) * [[]] (SBC Radyo Pilipino) * Josh Gad (Student Radio) * James Woods (Radio Perry) * [[]] (NoRadio) * Dermot Mulroney (Radio High) * [[]] (Pinoy Radyo) * Lukas Haas (MBC Radio) * Matthew Modine (Radio Alodia) Participants Obrero # Jhulian Anunciado # Cholo Binuya # Jaymel Custodio # Alvic del Rosario # Rhayan Gonzales # Rey Gumatas # Ailyn Idgalino # John Mark Opis # Darwin Quintero # Albert Rampas # Bernard Riego # Gilbert Rono # James Sanchez # Jeffrey Yanza # Jennifer Yanza Hizon Rizal Episode list Weekday Battlecry Weekend Battlecry Notable Occurrences Four TV stations in the United States are aired the Show Via satellite, KCAL (9, Independent, Los Angeles, CBS), WKRN (2, ABC, Nashville, Young Broadcasting), WCMH (4, NBC, Columbus, Ohio, Media General) and KTTC (10, NBC, Rochester, MN, Quincy) Category:Battlecry (TV program)